Death of A Detective
by Teya Yashitoda
Summary: Leon awaits his death in a deserted cemetary when a certain friend from his past comes to comfort him in the last moments of his life. Bad summary, I know. WARNING: Deathfic, shonen ai, OOC. DLeon. Rated for language. Chapter 4 of 4 up! Complete.
1. Death of A Detective

Title: Death of A Detective  
Pairing(s): D/Leon.  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own. Wish I did, though. It would be so happy...  
Summary: Leon finds himself in a cemetery, waiting for his death when an old friend appears again...  
Warnings: Death fic; shonen ai. If you don't appreciate boy love or death of a main character, then don't read, dummy!  
Authors Note: Ok, well... I was kinda depressed when I wrote this. I think its ok. I've written better, though. It gets kind of half-assed at the end. Please read and enjoy! -bows- thanks for actually looking through this stuff:)

* * *

The trees were bare except for the bright, feathery snow that clung to each branch. Tiny flakes still fell in a silent torrent and a screeching wind added a mournful whistle to the dead landscape. The only color was the blood that spilled from a man's wounded side. It was crimson, beautiful, intoxicating; it added a type of richness to the otherwise dainty landscape and yet, it added misery as well. The misery of the dying.

The man, who had the appearance of a male entering old age, yet still young, clung to a statue of a concrete angel, breathing heavily. Tears of pain rolled down his slightly wrinkled cheeks and he struggled to stand. Pain shot through his wound and he gasped in shock, falling to the snow-strewn path. He rolled over onto his back and continued to take in deep breaths of air, bright blue eyes staring at the dismal sky in sorrow as the snow began to stop.

"This isn't… h-how it was supposed to end…" He whispered out loud, his eyes fluttering shut as the breeze blew bright locks of blonde hair into his sky blue orbs. He couldn't look at the world any longer. It was too painful, to heart-breaking without _him_ there. The man snorted. Yeah, right. If _he_ was here, all the dying man would hear was, "I told you humans were destructive, detective. It seems my words were of little merit to you."

"Fuck you, D." Leon said through gritted teeth, although no real anger could be heard in his voice. There was just no fire left, especially since he was dying. He admitted he was dying; what else was there to do? It's not like someone would magically appear from the sky, standing on the bow of a ship, beckoning with open arms and a pet shop - Shit. Now he knew he was crazy. Oh, and hallucinating as well. It looked as if the haunting image of the flawless, effeminate Chinese man was walking right towards him.

"Detective?" Damn. Even the voice sounded the same. These hallucinations were damned freaky. One of the porcelain-white hands reached out and gently stroked his cheek. He shuddered, both from the touch and the fear of his delusional thinking. It felt so real, just like ghost from his memories. Could it be possible?

"Detective Orcot, if you don't respond this instant, I'm leaving." The "vision" of D huffed angrily, although, just as with Leon, there was no true annoyance behind it. It was simply a mask to hide the worry he held for the blonde man. It was then that Leon knew he wasn't just dreaming; he found himself paralyzed for a moment, unable to tell D to stay.. The tiny Chinese man made to stand up, only to find one of his silk-like sleeves clasped in a human hand. Two bright blue eyes looked beseechingly into a pair of mismatched orbs, one bright and cold like amethyst, the other warm and inviting like amber.

"Tell me this isn't a dream." Leon said roughly, his eyes silently pleading. "Tell me that you won't just disappear when I wake up. That you won't leave again." Much to his horror, he found his voice was soft and that tears were slowly forming at the corners of his eyes. "Please." D, who had guarded his emotions, slowly let the defenses and walls around him diminish. He brushed a blood-stained lock of golden hair away from Leon's line of sight. This man, who had once been strong and willful, was reduced to a weak and pathetic state by a vengeful pickpocket.

Said pickpocket had tried to steal Leon's wallet, only to find himself thrown against a wall and brought to a police station. When he had been released, he went straight for the other man. That wallet had cost him his job and he was going to make Leon pay for his imminent death by killing the one-time detective first.

"I shall stay, Detective." The Count whispered, giving the other man a small smile of encouragement. It was trembling and full of unsaid words but it was a true smile. Leon gave small laugh, whether from hysteria or pain, he wasn't sure.

"Damn… It's been at least twenty-some years, huh?" He said, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. He was slowly going into shock and he knew the inevitable was coming soon. But seeing D again made it all worth it. "Never thought I'd find you again… I'm guessing you've been in Tokyo, then?"

"Ah… Well, yes, Detective, I have. But how did you guess that?" D asked, unconsciously running his hands through the blood-matted hair slowly, as if to comfort himself. Tears were blurring his vision as well and he was silently glad that the elder Orcot kept his eyes closed. Snow began to fall again then; brilliant little flakes of icy joy curled around the two in a slow frenzy. Some even fell in the warm blood pooling around the one-time detective. D looked up and sighed. The snow just worsened the odds for Leon.

"I'm not a fucking retard, D." He retorted harshly, opening his eyes to watch the snow fall lightly on his broken frame. Weakly, he reached out a hand to catch the flakes. The Count's eyes flashed at his old friend's use of language but stayed quiet. "I guessed since you were here in Kyoto to see some stupid cemetery that the logical place would be Tokyo." He paused again and looked at the sky, smiling. It wasn't his normal smirks or sad grins he gave the others when something tragic happened in the precinct. It was a true smile and it took D's breath away.

"God, the snow is pretty." Leon murmured lightly, reaching his hand up to the clouds. Tears slowly began to fall from his eyes, as well as D's. He turned to the Count and placed his bloody hand on the tiny man's cheek and smiled again, albeit much sadder. "Wish I coulda told you sooner, before all this happened, that you're pretty too…" He sighed and let his hand fall away to rest in the blanket of snow on the ground. His eyes slowly closed as he succumbed to the weakness in his body.

"Woulda told you I loved you, too…" Leon whispered as he lost consciousness. The last thing that he felt in his life was D's arms around him and the thin frame of his companion shaking with sobs.

"I love you too, my dear Leon…" D whispered back as he felt life leave his last chance of salvation from his family. His frail shoulders shook as he continued to cry, broken tears of a broken man.

He hadn't expected to stumble on his old friend at the cemetery; hadn't truly expected anything, except for a much-needed vacation from the shop. He had never been the same after he left L.A. He conducted business in the same manner but there was no heart to it any longer. At night, when all the pets were put to sleep, he would cry; He never admitted to it when T-chan asked about it but he knew the cause was his detective.

The Count picked up the body of Leon and hugged it tightly to his chest, still sniffling. He knew what he had to do. He would bring the dead man back to his family so they could give him a proper burial.

He slowly stumbled away, mentally preparing for the long years ahead. A future without Leon Orcot was a sad, dismal future.

D wondered absently if he could live through his love's death...

* * *

A/N: Ok... yeah. I think its pretty crappy at this point... but... yeah. Please review! I shall love you forever!... even though that sounds stalker-ish. -laughs nervously-


	2. The Funeral: Saying Goodbye

Authors Note: So... I decided to do a follow-up chapter. I thought Chris deserved a say in this. I think he's way out of character, though, as well as D. Anyways... read and review, por favor! (Er... please.)

* * *

The funeral had been very painful. Many tears had fallen and still they were not dry. Spring had begun to poke her head out from behind the chilled air and it was relatively warm in L.A. The warmth was irrelevant to the mourners, however, as they slowly walked away from the freshly overturned earth. Only one person remained where he was. He seemed to be rather upset by this turn of events; it had been years since he had seen Leon and after all that time all he had left were memories. The most recent of these would haunt his consciousness for many months and years to come.

He had awoken around five in the morning, as usual, and gotten dressed; a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, nothing out of the ordinary. He brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and raced out of his apartment to go to work. As soon as he arrived, however, the secretary at the front desk had waved him over, saying he had an important phone call. The following minutes would shatter a part of his heart but he didn't know that as he took the phone from the young woman's hand.

That was when he had found out about his brother.

The following preparations were very quick and efficient; the man who had found the elder Orcot had the body shipped over to the USA from Japan. Chris called up his family and some of Leon's old friends. He remembered Jill had started sobbing over the phone and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. A strange sense of anger had taken over his senses. For the first time in his entire life, he cursed Count D. Chris wasn't an idiot; he knew why his brother had left and why he hadn't come back, either. And it was all that stupid, Chinese man's fault.

Then they had brought the body to a funeral home and set a date for the Wake. Almost everyone came. Chris remembered looking at Leon and thinking, _This is the last time I'll ever see him._ As soon as the thought ran through his head, tears began to stream down his face. The last time he'd ever see his older brother was when it was already too late; the damage had been done and the ex-detective was dead.

Now, as he stood over his brother's grave, Chris began to cry again. Silent tears rolled down his face in torrents but not a sound issued from his mouth. He sat down next to the tombstone and wept bitter tears of regret. On the inside, he felt his hatred for Count D growing by the minute. It was his entire fault that Leon had died. While searching for a dream, some poor idiot in some stupid cemetery in some backwater Japanese town had shattered his brother's dream and killed him. All because Leon wanted to see the Count again.

A shadow fell over Chris and he looked up, expecting to see his Aunt or Jill standing there. The breath in his body was forcibly slammed out the second he recognized who the person was. He quickly stood up and stared at the person who had plagued his brother's dreams for so many years; the man who had taught him everything, yet took away all that he had.

"Hello, Chris." D said softly, looking at him with eyes full of grief and pain. The younger Orcot felt his anger surge through him again. The Count had no right to feel sadness for his brother's death, when it was he who had effectively killed him! But Chris did not answer, instead staring at his old mentor with a questioning, furious look on his face. The effeminate man sighed and looked down at the tombstone. His eyes also filled with tears, which caught his young friend off-guard.

"I truly am sorry for your loss, Chris. I… was unable to save him this time." The Chinese man's words were soft and slow, as if he could think of no other way to say it.

"Were," Chris paused a moment to clear his throat; it had been years since he had seen the Count and was rather surprised that he was here now. "Were you there when… it happened?" He noted that D's hands curled into fists and began to shake, almost imperceptibly so, but they trembled, none-the-less.

"I was." D responded, his eyes never leaving the ground. "It was… very unpleasant. I…" The Count didn't continue, however. He was too lost in his own emotions. Christ felt the anger sweep through him again and he grabbed the front of the effeminate man's white cheongsam by the scruff of the neck, turning the Count towards himself.

"It's your fault." Chris whispered, knowing it wasn't fair and not caring. His hands began to shake as well and he drew the other man closer to him. "If he hadn't been looking for you, he would've lived. If he hadn't been in love with you, hadn't wanted to see the damned shop again, hadn't pissed off some stupid pickpocket while trying to find you…" His fists shook terribly and tears had begun to stream down yet again. He released the delicate clothes and shoved the Count away, turning his face in the opposite direction.

"You are right, Chris, in that it is my fault that your brother met his untimely death. I should have left L.A. long before he had a chance to develop feelings for me." D looked up at the sky as Chris turned back, surprised at this turn of events. He hadn't expected the other to give in, to _agree_ with him.

"But I allowed it to happen." He continued, his eyes bright, as if he were about to cry. "I was not sure why at first but now-"He looked back a Chris with grief-stricken eyes. "Now I know that it was because I, too, had a sentimental bond to him." He'd held the tears back well until now, when one leaked out on both sides, falling down his cheeks in a slow motion. With a sigh, he wiped the tears away and gave Chris a small, sad smile.

"I am proud of you, Chris. You have followed well in the footsteps of your brother. Tell my son that I send my regards." With that, D turned away and began walking towards the edge of the forest that lined the cemetery. Christ watched him with empty eyes; no tears were left to cry for the moment and he was left with the bitter-sweet feeling of loss and happiness at his old mentor's compliment.

He realized that D was leaving, most likely never to be seen again and he yelled something. He wasn't sure if the Count heard it or not but he liked to think he did. Afterwards, he turned away and went towards the group of people who waited for him on the other side of the hill; people whom he loved and who had loved his brother as well as him. He would be left empty for many years but would eventually move on and go looking for his own Count several years later. And on his deathbed, in an obscure hospital in New York, a mysterious Chinese man would ask to visit him, if only for a short amount of time…

_"Hey, D! Look for my brother in the clouds again. I think maybe this time he earned the right to go on your ship. And tell him we love him…"_

* * *

A/N: I thought it was short and sweet and that the ending wasn't THAT badly half-assed. It made me cry, at least -chuckles lightly- Ah, well. So much for happy endings, eh? I hope you enjoyed it! Now please tell me what you thought of it by clicking that little button that says "Review" so I can feed (or bruise) my ego accordingly. -laughs-


	3. Leon's Letter To Chris

Author's Note: Ok, so this is a little interlude chapter to the next one. This explains how Chris knew about Leon's fun little trip in the clouds. I thought there should be _some_ kind of explanation, y'know? Either way, I hope you enjoy. And if you can't tell, Leon was SUPER drunk when he wrote this letter, which would explain why he's swearing.

_

* * *

_

_Hey Chris,_

_What's up, kiddo? Hope everything's going well for you there. Sam and Josie are being good, right? Is Aunty treating you right? I hope so or I might have to come to the East Coast just to kick their asses! (Just kidding… maybe.)_

_Anyways, that's not the point of this letter. By the time you get it, I'll already be gone. I finally got one of those fucking cell phones but I have no idea how the hell I'm gonna pay for the damn thing. I might just send the bills to your house with some money for your Aunt and Uncle to pay it with. Would that work? I dunno._

_I quit the force. Couldn't fucking do anything! They expected me to do frickin' DESK WORK for the rest of my fuckin' career! Cops are cops because they move around, damn it! Can't move around much anymore, though. Not after that little incident with the Count and his bastard father. I'll probably walk with a cane for the rest of my life. Well, whatever. Makes leaving the force that much easier, right?_

_Forget about that, though. What I wanted to tell you was to not forget what you saw at the Count's shop. I know that Sam's the only one who believes you at that house (in a frickin' lop-sided way, might I point out) but I saw it too, Chris. I saw the animals; Pon-chan was a little girl in a really poofy dress and T-chan was this teenaged kid wearing some weird kind of tribal clothes._

_Ya see, Chris, the entire pet shop is a giant boat of some kind. Yeah, now I sound like I'm shit-faced drunk and hell, maybe I am, but I know what I saw, damn it! It was a giant ship thing-y and that's how D moves the shop all the time._

_I kinda… well, died when I jumped from that building. I landed in the clouds and I found the Count up there. It was really great in that ship but… I couldn't stay. Something about how humans haven't earned the right to get on the ship of dreams or some bull shit like that. That incense he uses isn't some kind of drug, either (much as I hate to admit it…) Either way, the Count has a lot to explain and I want some answers._

_I'm gonna go find that son of a bitch. I promise to tell you how the search is going. Postcards and whatever, y'know? If I find him, I'll be sure to call you and make that mother-fucker call you, too. I'm gonna return that picture, too. The one you drew of all of us: me and Pon-chan and T-chan and D. I think he might want it back, y'know?_

_Well, Chris, this might be the last time you hear from me in a while. I'll have been gone for about three days by the time you get this letter. I love ya, kid. Do good in school. I'm proud of ya. If Jill gets worried, tell her to find the letter underneath the park bench. She'll know what I'm talking about._

_Well… I guess that's it, then. Don't miss me too much, ok? I promise that I'll come back. Hell, I might even bring Pon-chan, T-chan, and D when I do, ok? You're a good kid. Please stay that way. Well, shit, now I'm crying. That's a first. Oh well. Must be more drunk than I thought… And by the way… you're not a bad kid because of what happened with mom, ok? You're a great kid. You didn't kill her and if anyone ever tells you that again, you can tell them that your big brother Leon will kick their asses, alright? Be good._

_Love ya!_

* * *

A/N: Ok, so please tell me what you thought of it, ok? Please review! And tell me if it was ok, y'know? That would be super! Theres one more chapter, I believe, and then I'm done (which would make this the longest story I ever did. Ever. Yeah. Thats depressing...) 


	4. Coming Home

Author's Note: Ok... so this is (most likely) the last chapter of "Death of A Detective," mostly because if I decided to go any further I would have to experiment with... -ahem- "special scenes." Which aren't really allowed on fanfiction . net. So... yes. Basically, this entire frickin' thing is half-assed. I'm really sorry. I lost all inspiration for this. I couldn't think of a good way to end it, so you get the sappy-sappy, "omg-they-all-live-happily-ever-after" ending. Again, I'm _really_ sorry. Please forgive me. -dies-

* * *

He hadn't looked in the clouds, of course; when one such as the Count believes that something is gone forever, he believes it whole-heartedly. It had to have been at least twenty-some years since that day; the day that was etched into his memory, which burned with white-hot pain every time the images flashed into his mind. 

Today, like every day of his existence since the funeral, was a mix of the same old things; he fed the pets, looked after them, cared for them; what else was a bored Kami to do? He had vowed, long ago, to never return to the earth that had so cruelly destroyed Leon. But now, after such a long time, wasn't it time to stop his mourning? His grandfather had come by to scold him often. A bitter smile found its way onto his normally stoic face at the memory of their last meeting…

_Grandfather was making a fuss again. The young Kami tried to pay attention but was too lost in his thoughts to make any sense of his elder's words. Only when a sharp tweaking of the nose broke through his foggy thoughts did he look up from his tea. Sofu D sighed and sat down next to his grandson._

"_You cannot neglect your duties any longer. You must rouse yourself from this… this depression you have fallen into and get back to tending the shop. While revenge is no longer our aim, we must still provide humanity with the means to, as they say, 'get back on track.' Would you deny such a chance to those who only follow their instincts? They need us there and you realize this. Please, stop this foolishness and return." Grandfather said, looking at his grandson with bright amber eyes. The mismatched pair he looked into were dull compared to his own; he missed the gentle spark and good humor of the past and hoped that his young charge would soon regain his footing._

"_Grandfather… you know I will not return to such a cold place such as earth. I refuse to say it again; you know the reasons for my willing exile; you know how bad the humans can be." D replied sharply, unused to the harsh words spilling from his tongue. Humans only followed their base desires, after all; wealth, food, and sex. They were little better than animals, which is why they needed protectors like the D's._

_Grandfather sighed and stood up, looking down on his grandson with a strange emotion in his eyes. The younger Count looked up at his grandfather and his stomach curled with disgust at the depth of that emotion. Pity was deep in the eyes of the eldest D, a feeling he saved for humans who knew no better._

"_Then I leave you to your unhappiness, my child. Perhaps you should follow the advice of your student from so long ago; look in the clouds." And with a gentle swish of silk, the Count left. D was left to his sorrow and he began to cry again, not sure how many times he had done so since that fateful day…_

That had been many years ago. The Count had yet to return to visit his wayward grandson and D spent most of his time sulking and caring for the pets. The animals were growing rather restless; it had been much too long since they had set foot on their home and T-chan brought news every day of growing tension between separate groups.

That's why, today of all days, it was purely by luck that he looked down. What he saw drove the air from his lungs and he leaned over so far on the railing that he almost fell off the ship. His eyes widened to an impossible degree and he strained to see the sight below.

A blonde man was sleeping on a cloud, a sound suspiciously like a snore coming from him. His chest rose and fell gently in the easy breaths of the young. He was fit and lean, a few almost invisible scars marking his naked torso; a pair of dark blue jeans covered his long legs. His hair was a mess of golden strands spread out on the white surface of his make-shift bed, fanning around his head in what looked much like a halo.

D found it harder to breathe when the realization of who it was hit him. Without a second thought, he jumped off the ship and floated down to the man who haunted his dreams every night. He neared the sleeping man and, with a shaking hand, trailed a blood-red nail along the other man's jaw line. Two bright blue orbs flashed open the moment the touch was made. A soft gasp escaped from both of them; as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Leon…" It came out more as a question, not a statement of his existence. He was rewarded with a wide grin. He blinked, wondering where it had come from. He couldn't possibly be happy to see D, could he?

"Damn, it's good to see you. Spent almost fifty fucking years on this cloud." As if to prove his point, Leon sat up and grimaced as his back cracked. Then he turned to the Count and threw his arms around his old friend. Tensing for only a moment, the young Kami returned the embrace tightly, burying his face in the crook of the blonde man's neck. Tears built their way up but he refused to let them fall; he didn't want to cry anymore, especially not if this was real.

After a few moments of simply being together, the two leaned back. Leon gave the Count a crazy grin and began to laugh. D frowned slightly, his black, arched eyebrows coming together with a snap.

"What is so funny, Leon?" He said, sounding like his normal, higher-than-thou self. The dead detective made a face and just smiled at him. There was a strange light in his eyes now, something that seemed to spark the life in him.

"It's just… I dunno, D, I haven't seen you for over fifty-some years. It's just kinda weird that we picked up right where we left off, y'know? Its just… kinda funny, I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. Then he looked up at the ship and a bit of darkness entered his eyes, as well as the shining hope that he'd felt for over fifty years. He turned to D and gave him a nervous grin. The Count just laughed and stood up, reaching a hand down to his friend.

"Come, Leon. For you, Eden is open; the first and last human to enter the ship of dreams…" He looked down into the clouds. Surprise flew over his face and he smiled even wider. Leon felt his stomach flutter at the open emotions on D's face.

"Or perhaps… not the last, after all. Just the first." He said, seeing two figures rising from below them. One was almost an exact replica of the Kami standing next to Leon and the other could be described as a clone of the man sitting next to the Count.

"Bro!" A familiar voice cried out as Chris and the youngest of the D family reached the ship. Without a single word, the two brothers embraced each other. Tears were freely flowing down Leon's face now. He had known he would eventually see D again but Chris? That had been too much to hope for.

"How'd you get here?" Leon asked, laughing as he swiped the tears away.

"I died." Chris said simply, giving a small smile to both of the Counts. They were involved in a welcome of their own (even if it was more formal.) Finally, the elder D turned to all of them, his eyes shining. The words he said were so simple that the Orcot brothers burst into happy tears once again.

"Let us go home."

* * *

A/N: And so concludes the longest fanfic I have ever managed to complete. Again, I'm COMPLETELY sorry for the ooc-ness, the sweet-as-too-much-sugar ending. Its just horrible. I might actually have to go back and re-write it. Unless you review and tell me you like it. So please, feed (or destroy) my ego and tell me what you liked/didn't like about the last chapter of "Death of A Detective." Thank you. -bows- I hope to come back with a new story very soon. It might be in a different fandom, though, so keep an eye out for me! 


End file.
